


The Intruder

by slaughterme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spider gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterme/pseuds/slaughterme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Last year, Stiles left for Berkeley College and shared a dorm room with Derek Hale, a silent, drop dead gorgeous man. Derek was double majoring in history and criminology, and was built like a brick house. He was also the nicest, friendliest and most touch dependent person Stiles had ever met. He also owned the most leather Stiles had known anyone to own. Derek had a collection of leather: boots, gloves, pants, jackets, and god know what else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intruder

Stiles Stilinski had a normal childhood, excluding his mother’s death and his father being the Sheriff of a small town. He was extremely smart, but he tended to goof off and talk to his friend Scott during class which impacted his grades. The only class he didn’t have a A-B average in, was Chemistry. Harris was a complete dick who had it out for him, so that doesn’t count.

Last year, Stiles left for Berkeley College and shared a dorm room with Derek Hale, a silent, drop dead gorgeous man. Derek was double majoring in history and criminology, and was built like a brick house. He was also the nicest, friendliest and most touch dependent person Stiles had ever met. He also owned the most leather Stiles had known anyone to own. Derek had a collection of leather: boots, gloves, pants, jackets, and god know what else.

Not that Stiles was complaining. After he’d gotten over his childhood crush on Lydia, he found she had ruined him for other girls. During year 11, Stiles started perving on the lacrosse team in the locker room. His gay crisis was done and dusted. Which meant he had no problems fantasizing about Derek Hale late at night with a hand wrapped around his cock.

By the end of the year, the two boys had become great friends. Sure they sometimes fought, usually when Derek had a girlfriend. They were always evil, Stiles swears up and down that not one of Derek’s relationships has ended on good terms. The girl always either cheats or goes off about how Derek likes someone else more than them. Stiles does not know who Derek likes though, they throw things at him when he asks.

At the start of the second year, the boys moved off campus and rented an apartment together, it was a five minute walk from the collage. They were a perfect match. Sure sometimes Stiles forgot to take the trash out occasionally, but Derek drank straight from the apple juice carton. Stiles apple juice, at that.

By the middle of the first year, Stiles was completely, utterly in love with Derek.

Stiles was laying on his bed with his laptop balanced on his thighs as he opened up his bookmarks. “Hey, I’m going to head out now! I’ve got this awesome thing planned,” Derek shouted from outside the door as Stiles opened up a video of a twink pounded by a hunk of a man.

Stiles shouted back an okay before slipping his hand into his pants. After a couple of minutes of silence, Stiles heard someone walking through the house and ignored it, thinking Derek had left his phone or something behind. He saw a masked man open his door and before Stiles could do anything, the man jumped, pinning him down and knocking the laptop from the bed.

Stiles struggled and attempted to scream, only to be stopped by a leather clad hand over his mouth. The man flipped Stiles and handcuffed his wrist together before shoving a spider gag onto Stiles. The metal was cold and dug into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles whined as the man picked him up and carried him to the lounge room. He was dumped onto the couch. While the man grabbed rope, Stiles looked up and saw a chair sitting in the center of the room. 

The masked man came back and pulled Stiles to his feet, chuckling as he stumbled and used a pair of scissors to cut all but his boxer brief from Stiles’ body. The man pushed Stiles down onto the chair. The man bound his legs, stomach and arms to the chair, ignoring Stiles struggles. The man was standing behind Stiles when leather clad fingers creeped down his shoulders and rubbed against his nipples, which pebbled up straight away. 

The man breathed out before gripping each nipple in hand and twisted, making Stiles yelp in pain. The man then ran one hand further down and grabbed Stiles’ cloth clothed dick, which was thankfully soft. The man let out a disappointed tisk sound and continued to fondle it until Stiles’ body betrayed him and his cock fattened up.

Stiles struggled and tried to move his hips back and away from the hand. The man let out a growl and moved around to the front of Stiles and crouched down. He lifted one hand up and ran it along Stiles’ split open lips, letting out a content sigh at the feeling of the plush pink lips. The man reached under the chair and Stiles freaked out for a second, thinking the man was about to flip the chair when the man pulled out a whip crop.

He stood to his feet and with a spare hand, unbuckled his leather pants, letting his fat dick slip into the air. He pulled Stiles’ head forward and when the boy tried to move away, struck Stiles’ thigh with the crop hard, making the body cry out.

The man grabbed his cock and moved it closer to Stiles’ face, letting out a little groan when Stiles’ doesn’t pull away, the cool metal of the spider gag against the sides of his cock and the warm heat of his mouth doing wonders. 

The masked man pulled out and removed the spider gag from the younger boy’s mouth before sliding his cock back in, feeling the plush lips around him. “That’s it, good boy,” The man whispered, making Stiles groan against his will onto the man’s fat cock.

“That’s it, good boy! Choke on it now baby,” the man whispered before diving his dick down hard into Stiles’ throat, making the boy gag, throat fluttering closed around the cock.

The man grabbed a hold of Stiles’ head and held it down as he thrust up hard into the open, warm mouth. One hand left the boy’s head to grab a hold of the whip crop and lightly whack it against Stiles’ stomach, thrusting up harder at each pained whine.

With a hard, harsh thrust up and a thwack of the crop against Stiles’ dick, the man came down the boys throat. Stiles gagged and tried to spit but before he could the other man pulled the bottom of his mask up and forced his lips onto the boy. With his tongue, he licked up the cum that had dribbled out and fed it back to the boy, growling possessively. 

The man pulled back and gave Stiles a pleased smirk. The man had dark stubble and red lips. 

He ran the whip over Stiles’ cock, laughing when the boy attempted to pull back. He dropped the crop to the floor and took a hold of Stiles’ dick, pumping hard and fast until the boy spilled over himself with cries of pleasure and tears.

“You’re such a pretty little thing,” the man whispered before licking up a line of tears.

He untied Stiles before carrying the kitten weak boy to his bedroom, dropping him down on the bed and covering the smaller body with his leather clad one. He forced his mouth onto the shivering boys and plunged his tongue into the plush pink mouth.

He kissed the boy until the boy came alive, until the boy started pushing into it, opening his mouth wider and begging for more by pumping his hips up and whimpering into the masked man’s mouth.

The man, whose mask was still opened up so his mouth and nose where in view, pulled away from the hungry boys lips and pushed up onto his knees. The man spun around and grabbed Stiles’ cock, jerking it a couple times before looking back. Whilst keeping eye contact, the man lowered himself back down, nudging his hips up to the boy’s face, his heavy dick sliding across the boys chin.

Stiles’ caught on and eagerly lapped at the fat cock with little licks before sucking lightly on the head. The man thrust down harsh causing the boy to choke and gag before getting back into rhythm. The man removed his hand from Stiles’ cock and spat on his leather clad fingers. He slid his hand down and with the other, pulled Stiles’ hips up before teasing his entrance with the pad of his finger.

The man brushed against Stiles’ entrance for a little bit longer before sliding the finger straight in when Stiles’ let out a broken whimper. The man pumped his finger in slowly, drawing the little punched breaths from the boy who was now sucking his cock hard, taking it deep into his throat. 

The man slipped a second finger next to it on the outstroke, pumping the second in making the boy squeal out in pain on his dick. With a spare hand, the man reached back into his leather pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

He pulled his fingers out and opened the cap, pushing the bottle against Stiles’ entrance before squeezing down, spraying Stiles’ inner walls with lube before putting the cap back on and discarding the bottle on the bed. His fingers quickly pumped back in, scissoring the boy open as he hissed and moaned on the man’s cock.

The man felt he was close, so he pulled out of Stiles’ mouth and swung back over the bed, inserting another finger and stretching the boy wider. “That’s it, getting you ready for my fat cock, I know you can take it babe,” the man breathed out in contentment, watching the boy’s greedy entrance swallow up his fingers.

The man pulled out his fingers before long, pulling the boy up onto his knees before walking the boy across the bed on his knees, chuckling as he stumbled without the use of his arms.

He bent the boy over the side of the bed, watching his entrance clench down, greedy to be filled once more. The man moved over to behind Stiles, lining up and rubbing his cock against Stiles’ entrance. The boy pulled away though.

“No, no, no, no, no! I’m a virgin, I’m saving myself for someone,” Stiles shouted out, trying to move out of the man’s hold on his shoulders.

The man just chuckled before whispering, “Everything else we’ve done so far has also ruined you for that person. You won’t want them anymore once I’m done with you. I’ll be all you dream about, my Kochanie,” the man whispered, voice too low to make out who it really was.

Stiles stop struggling then. The man knew Polish? Only one person Stiles’ knew knows a couple Polish words, Stiles did know it was the man from the start though, he was just playing along. “Ah, I see it’s clicked, disappointed are we?” Derek sighed out, moving away.

Stiles turned around, still struggling with his hands bound behind his back. He shouldered Derek to the floor and lifted himself up on his knees. He knee walked over Derek, stopping at his hips, before slamming himself down. He let out a yell of pain mixed with pleasure, first shot hitting his prostate, but pained from not being prepared enough and it being his first.

The leather was cold on his naked skin and before long he had a rhythm. Legs folded against Derek’s sides, he continued to bounce on the man’s cock, moaning shamelessly once the pain had faded some, head thrown back and mouth open. Derek stared up at the boy, thrusting down onto his dick, and let out a low groan before grabbing the boys hips and slamming up into Stiles on a down stroke, making the boy cry out in ecstasy. 

“That’s right, good little boy. Taking my big fat cock. Fuckin’ love it, don’t you? Derek’s low, sex filled voice quested before leaning up and whispering into the boy’s ear, “Want it harder? Want it faster?” 

Stiles’ just cried out and nodded his head rapidly, thrusting back onto the fat cock, his own, small cock jumping on each thrust. 

“Didn’t know you where this small baby,” Derek whispered, one hand leaving Stiles’ hip to grab onto the small cock. 

“Must only be five inches if you’re lucky,” he continues,” such a pretty little dick for my pretty little twink.”

Stiles just bounces faster, cry out with each downwards thrust, prostate being pounded. It only takes a few more thrust before Stiles’ spills his load onto Derek’s stomach. Derek lets the boy ride his orgasm out before pulling out. “Look what you’ve done, baby boy, this just won’t do!” he exclaims, “Better clean it up with your pretty little mouth.”

Stiles knee walked off of Derek’s hips and lent down, his pretty pink tongue lapping up his own cum. Stiles licked Derek clean, much to the man’s delight. As soon as that pretty tongue had cleaned Derek up, he grabbed the boy’s hips and shoved him face first into the ground, pounding his dick hard into the boy’s tight little ass.

Within ten thrust, Derek spilled into the boy with a low groan after drinking in the boys pain grunts, muffled by the carpet. After a couple of seconds, Derek pulls out and feeds his cum back into the boy with his fingers.

After Derek is finished fingering the boy, he pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the hand cuffs. Whilst the boy gets his arm movement back up, Derek takes his pants and gloves off. Stiles pulls off the leather jacket and mask.

They move up to the bed and curl up around each other. Derek has his arms wrapped around the boy, pulling him in close to his larger body. “I love you, you know,” Derek sighed as Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“I’m really sorry about all that. I just found your porn collection while trying to order you something for your birthday last week and saw that video. Y’know? The one with the two twinks who get fucked and dominated by the kidnapper? I’ve seen how you look at me and I saw your skype, you were telling Cora about how you were in love with me? And I didn’t know how to ask you out so I thought this would work,” Derek closed his eyes.

“That was pretty much rape, oh my god, your dad is going to kill me. I’m going to kill me for raping you,” Derek freaked.

Stiles just smiled at him. “I knew from the start,” he laughs, “I literally bought you those gloves last month.”

Derek looked confused, “But you kept pushing away,” his voice was sleepy and confused, Stiles loves this man.

“I was getting into it silly, we were roleplaying where we not?” Stiles giggled, peppering Derek’s lips with little kisses.

Derek smiled at him. “Okay, but we are never doing that again, not without a safe word or negotiations, okay?” Stiles nodded.

They both fell asleep curled around each other soon after.


End file.
